Defying Destiny
by ShadowXWolfy
Summary: To read the summary, look inside. No flames accepted. Rating may go up later on. Discontinued


Run Away

Summary: 10,000 years ago, there was a girl that held the power to destroy the three worlds, but she killed herself to escape her destiny. Unfortunately, her reincarnation never got the heads up, and now she must either find a way to evade it without killing herself, or fulfill her destiny. Will the Yu Yu Hakusho gang be able to help her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

_Dream Sequence_

_She watched as the house went up in flames. She heard the screams of pain, terror, and help yet she could do nothing but sit there, and watch. Watch as everything she ever knew and love went up in flames, literally._

"_No…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use._

_Then, the flames turned in to a shadowy figure. As she tried to take a closer look at the new figure, she was enveloped in shadows._

"_NO! LET ME OUT!" she screamed, trying desperately to find a ray of light. She found one, but it wasn't what she expected._

"_Nani?" she asked in confusion as the small fire spread slowly. Her eyes widened, as she turned around to run, but her legs were like lead, and refused to move. The fire reduced her clothes to ashes, and charred her legs. _

"_AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"_

_End Dream Sequence _

"-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

A girl with layered black with maroon tips jolted up, drenched in sweat. She quickly stole a glance at her surroundings.

'…Still the same prison, for who knows how long.' she thought with a heavy sigh as she fell backwards to land on the rock floor.

Then she heard the footsteps come closer to her cell. Her vibrant amethyst eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust, as she turned her head away from the barred door. Soon enough, a disgusting creature appeared.

"Yo, girlie, shut yer mouth, ya worthless piece of crap."

"Why don't come over here and make me, you ugly monster," was the nearly inaudible reply. Note the word nearly.

"What didja say, ya worthless pile of crap?"

"…"

"Just as I thought," With that said, it shrank away from the door. When she was sure he was out of hearing distance, she grumbled curses. Soon, she drifted back into a restless sleep.

The Next Morning

"Wake up, girlie, it's time for your daily treatments,"

Amethyst eyes opened to glare at the white haired bastard that woke her from what precious sleep she gets.

"Feh, go find and pick on another pet rat for your experiments, Fai – teme."

The bastard just stood there and laughed.

"And not complete what I started? I'm sooooooo close…."

All the girl could do was grimace. 'Seriously, who the hell does he think he is?'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw, don't tell me that my pet is grossed out?" Letting himself in, he grabbed her wrist, only to be flipped onto the wall across from her.

"Feh, bastard" She, unfortunately, failed to notice the bottle of blue fluid that he was pulling out of his lab coat. As she settled back against wall to glare it him, he dashed over to where she was sitting, and forced her to drink it.

Glaring at the bastard doctor, she hissed out at him as the darkness ate at the edges of her vision, "Why me, when there are many others out there, why me?"

"Simple, you're special."

"Nani…?" At that, she fell into a deep sleep.

Later

She woke up to be back in her cell. Sighing, she wondered if she would ever get out. Then, she finally looked up to see a window, something that wasn't there before. She blinked. And then she blinked again.

'HOW DID I MISS THAT?… I don't know how, but at least it's a way out.'

Climbing up the rough surface of the cell, she finally managed to slip through the window. Pausing, she realized, that it was a long way down. A long, long, looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong way down. Sweatdropping, she noticed the ivy clinging to wall. She blinked, this was another thing that she never noticed.

'Why did I miss all these things, they're in plain view…' she thought as she climbed down the wall. After getting to the ground, she realized that she landed outside the whole entire building, with nothing stopping her from just running into freedom. She remembered there being a wall when she first came here.

'Oooooooooooooooooooooooookay….' Upon hearing footsteps to her right, she darted into the forest.


End file.
